Recollection
by Flag Pole Sittah
Summary: [Completed] Why doesn't Inuyasha remember Kagome? Where are Sango and Miroku? Who is that girl wearing the wierd clothes? What's GOING ON!
1. Through The BoneEater's Well

I do not own InuYasha or anyone else cuz I don't like slavery...... giggle I rated this story PG-13 because its so sad! really, I'm crying sob. Anyway I would like to deticate this story to all my friends for giving me moral support and that stuff. But this is detected to Hedgehog in particular because she waded through all my misspellings to edit this thing. Plus if I did'nt she would personally kill me Hope you like Recollection!  
  
I laid in bed watching the ceiling for a while, in that comfortable state before you have to actually get up, but when you can still think. Now that school was out for the summer I could spend most of my time with InuYasha, and everyone else. We had beaten Naraku, but there were still his creations to deal with, and most the Shikon Jewel shards had gotten scattered when Naraku was killed. I sighed, not the "I'm tired with my life sigh," but the "I'm so happy this is the only way to express myself" sigh. Then I dragged out my backpack and rooted around inside it to see what I'd forgotten, I always forget something. Yep, no ramen, InuYasha can't get enough ramen, if I had forgotten them he would have killed me. I went downstairs and started fixing breakfast, pancakes and hot chocolate, two foods they never serve in Feudal Japan. After I finished eating I started to look for some paper to leave a note, but before I could find any, grandpa came downstairs, through a muffled yawn he mumbled, "Kagome! its summer, why are you up so early?"  
"Because, I promised InuYasha I'd be there early today, we are going to try tracking down some fragments that are pretty far away. Oh, by the way, I'm going to be gone for a couple weeks this time, 'K? Knew you'd understand! Bye now!"  
I rushed out the door, conveniently not hearing grandpa's belated protests. I only stopped running once I got to the wellhouse. I always feel so weird doing this, I thought to my self, climb into the well, climb back out into Feudal Japan.  
  
On the other side of the well I came out in the now-familiar wilderness and started heading toward the village where everyone would be waiting. I paused for a minute, something seemed strange, different. Nah, probably it's just that I haven't been to the past for a while because I've been studying for my finale exams, which I passed! Praise the gods!  
I kept going, until I heard InuYasha's voice over to my right, what's he doing over there? And who's he talking to? Oh well he probably came to meet me.... Wait is that Kikyo?!? I crept over to see what they were doing, InuYasha and Kikyo were walking through the woods together, alone! I thought he was so over her! Then I heard InuYasha say, "Kikyo, I love you so much. No one else has made me feel the way you do. No one else can possibly take your place, there is room in my heart for only you."  
How could he! The double-crossing, two-timing son-of-a-! He said those same, almost exact, words to me just a week ago! With a straight face too!  
Now as a side lesson, always look where you are going, especially when evesdropping, as this next scene will demonstrate.  
I tripped over something, probably a rock, because I was watching InuYasha and Kikyo, and stumbled into them. I stared into his face, seeing the expected surprise, and......... anger? How dare he be angry! I've been betrayed! I should be the one who's angry!  
Then InuYasha spoke, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Were you following us!"  
Those words hurt deeply, he had forsaken me. I looked up into his face, with tears on mine. "InuYasha!" I cried, then I saw the anger, what happened to all that love I saw in his face just a week ago?  
I ran off then, I couldn't deal with him anymore. I kept running, just in a random direction, with tears streaming down my face. He lied to me! He told me he had forgotten her! She's dead! I thought we had gotten rid of her! Why couldn't he just tell me he cared for her more then me? Why did he just lead me along? Not even Miroku would do that.  
  
I need to talk to Sango.  
  
Well did you like it? If people don't give me feed back I won't post the next chapter, cuz I'm insecure and have nightmares...... 


	2. Too Far Gone

A/N: Uh... I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry about taking so long (instantpudding: 1 month )(Me: -glares-). Anyway, I'm gonna be gone for THREE WEEKS Xo so be PATIENT... I know it's hard for you, but you've wited so long this chapter, right -avoids getting hit by rotten vegetales- OO;;;   
Still dedicated to hedgehog-chan (a.k.a. instantpudding).   
  
Yeah, the summary was rewritten by... HEDGEHOG-CHAN (hedgehog: -beams proudly-)  
  
Thanks to all those people who commented... the five of you --;;  
Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful 

* * *

E/A: (Editor's Note) Yeesssssh! -Ahem- Well, it's mostly my fault for froggy--chan taking so long to post this chapter (flashback)  
Me: IT MUST BE PERRRRRFEEEECCCTTT!!!  
Froggy: OO: you go ahed and fix it...  
(-end flashback-)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Je n'ai pas Inuyasha. Mais... je veux ça. --;;; (roughly translated: I don't have Inuyasha. But... I want that. [Inuyasha])  


* * *

  
  
I ran off in a random direction into the forest, tears clouding my vision. After a time, it could have been ten seconds, it could have been ten minutes, and I tripped, slamming my face into the base of a tree. After just lying there, crying, I finally got up, my uniform completely ruined, and looked around. I was at the base of the tree where InuYasha was pinned for 50 years. I slowly circled the tree, looking for the scars left by Kikyou's arrows. Strange, they weren't there. Maybe this was the wrong tree? I looked around, seeing if there were any taller trees. No, this has to be it; I'd recognize it in any century! Something's defiantly wrong here.  
  
I headed off to the village to speak with Sango. After a short ten minute walk I was there. Everyone was looking at me kinda cross ways. That came as no surprise, even though the villagers were used to me by now, I was filthy, and my eyes were red. What was truly strange was that none of the houses were the same! I was completely lost. After wandering around for about a half hour I broke down and asked someone for help. Besides, I was getting way to many suspicious looks for comfort. I had to do something or I was sure to be thrown from the village.  
I stopped a young, brown haired, girl who was carrying rice in from the fields. I stopped her more because I was curious about her brown hair then because I thought she would know Kaede's hut is (because that is where Sango would probably be). "What's your name?"  
  
"Anna, ma'am."  
"I'm a little lost; can you give me directions to Kaede's hut?"   
Anna looked a little confused, and then a light dawned in her eyes, "Sure! She lives in a cave, over that way, beyond the village." A cave? When did Kaede move?  
Then another girl came running in from the rice fields. "There you are Anna-chan! I was sent to look for you; we were worried InuYasha had got you!" Both girls giggled.  
"I'm coming, Inuko-chan! I was just giving someone directions." The two girls continued on there way.  
  
That's strange, why had Kaede moved? Oh, well, better go see her. I tramped along in the way Anna had pointed, and just beyond the village I topped a little ridge and came upon a small cave tucked away. This was where Kikyou used to live. I started to entertain scary thoughts. "Kaede!" I called.  
  
A young girl with two good eyes answered my call, she was drying a plate, and back into the cave I could see a man lying in bandages. "Yes?"  
  
Of course! It all fits, why InuYasha, doesn't recognized me, why I don't recognize anyone else. "I'm sorry, I made a mistake, and I'm looking for another Kaede. Must've gotten the wrong village, bye now!"  
  
I quickly ran toward the Bone-Eaters Well. I can just go home now, everything's fine. Suddenly, I stopped mid-stride. What if something happens and I'm sent 50 years too early in my time? I should stay here for a while, and try and figure out what happened.  
  
So I spread out my camping gear in a nice, flat place and began cooking ramen. As an after-thought I got out my text books and began to study, might as well since I have time now.  
  


* * *

A/N: Since it's going to take me SOOOOOOOooooOOOooo long to post again, why don't YOU tell me what you think should happen.... and tell me if you like it   
  



	3. Donchya Remember Me?

A/N Whoot! I got this chappy in in just a cpouple days ::hugs herselve:: I'm so proud of myselve!! ;D   
  
Still deticated to Hedgehog...cuz she scares me...and is um, patient...  
:flashback:  
Hedgehog: YOU WROTE IN PRESENT TENSE AGAIN!!!!!!!  
Me: ::gulp::  
:End Flashback:

* * *

E/N: Hmm... froggy-chan seems to have written this up quickly, not taking a MONTH to write it   Anyways.. we decided to change the format:  
" "    = speech  
.:. .:. = thoughts  
Enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: My name isn't spelled R-U-M-I-K-O  T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I (which means I  don't own Inuyasha...)

* * *

    
  
Recollection   
Chapter 3: Donchya Remember Me?  
  
I smelled her. When I went for my evening "walk" in the woods I smelled that wench who was spying on Kikyou and me. I growled under my breath, by all rights I should go and free her mind from the restraints of her body. But something held me back; something about her reminded me of something...from the future? I shook my head, I was just nervous about becoming human.  
        .:.What's that smell? That wench must be able to cook! I jump over to where I smelled her. .:.

* * *

        While I sat by the fire reading my textbooks; I heard a crackle in the forest. I sat up; painfully aware that I was alone, and pulled up my bow trying to see through the trees. "Who's there?" I tentatively called. InuYasha stepped out from under the trees and growls, "Put down that bow, wench, you're probably going to hurt yourself, or something."  
        Shocked; I snapped, "Osuwari! And don't insult me InuYasha!" Then I realized my mistake, of course he doesn't have the rosary on.  
        "Strange wench," he muttered, "Why were you spying on us?"  
        "I-I wasn't spying! I stumbled on you by accident."  
        "Then why do you act like you're so familiar with me? I'd have remembered such an ugly face!"  
        Typical, I sighed, "What is this, The Spanish Inquisition?"  
        "Spanish? What-now? Don't speak madness!"  
        "Go away."  
        "No, first tell me what you're cooking."  
        I laughed. "Just like you, InuYasha, always thinking through your stomach."  
        He glared at me, "Wench! I've never met you before! Why do you act like know so much about me?"  
        "You really don't remember me do you? Of course he doesn't, he hasn't met you yet stop acting like a dork."  
        He raised his eyebrow, and I blushed. "Here, take your ramen and leave." I said thrusting a bowl of ramen at him. He took the proffered bowl, and with one last skeptical look, jumped off into the dark forest. .:. Stop acting so silly, Kagome! He hasn't met you yet; of course your relationship won't be how it was! I know its silly, but it still hurts. .:. I watched the point he entered the forest for a long time. Something nagging at the back of my mind, something, something that's important I think.  
        With a sigh I finish my ramen and set up my sleeping bag to go to sleep.  
        Then it hit me! Onigumo! I could destroy him now, before he causes all that harm.  
        But then InuYasha and I would never have met.  
        He seems so happy with Kikyou; it would be selfish of me to keep him for myself, especially when it would mean the lives of so many people.  
        I slid into my sleeping bag with these thoughts heavy in my mind, already forming my plans for tomorrow, a tear sliding down my cheek.

* * *

(Okay...to know who my muses are check out my profile...)  
  
Me: I'm so happy, this is my best, and funniest chappy yet!   
Sandy: Thats true...which is very, very sad.  
Aaron: Yeah, InuYasha says wench to much... and Kagome talks to herselve.  
Me: You, shut up. ::picks up Aarons jar and shakes it::  
Aaron: eeeeeeeeeeee!  
Cookie: ::gloomily:: Your a bad writer...noones ever going to read your work.   
Me: ::grumpily:: Shudup. 


	4. Onigumo?

A/N: Wow!!! I managed to finish my story before I left for camp o.0... im amazed....this last chappy is really fluffy.....awwwwww how cute......  
  
Still deticated to Hedgehog......cuz, I mean...she does edit my work....you do have to admire the bravery that takes....  
  
Oh yay! I changed the genre from angst/tragedy to angst/romance :/ I was orginally going to have Kagome die but then I didnt and its more of a romance then a tragedy...which I really like better cuz I'm a hopeless romantic :D

* * *

E/N: OMFG!  XD  She's written... another chapter... well, she apparently had written them before she sent them to me... but oh well.  It's really good O.O  and that's all I'm gonna say... except that it's then END T.T -cries anime-style-   
Yes... I titled this chapter for you, F-chan :3  
F-chan: Yes, yes you did....THAT WAS A STUPID NAME!!!!!...I renamed it....I mean really...Problem Solved?...idiotic...

* * *

Disclaimer: Listen closely... and give this time to sink in... despite what you've heard or been told... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA... get it?

* * *

     
Recollection:  
Chapter 4: Onigumo?   
  
    .:. The next morning I sat by the smoldering remains of my fire, poking it with a stick. If I killed Onigumo now, before he had a chance to become Naraku, everything would be alright. All the countless people he hurt, Miroku's ("good" groping ) hand, Sango's family, InuYasha and Kikyou... and I could live a normal live in modern day Japan. No more demons, or brushes with death. No more InuYasha, I would never see his ears, peer into his deep golden eyes, feel his arms around me. I would never see cute little Shippou, or that perverted monk, or laugh with Sango in the hot springs. I would never fall in love with InuYasha.  
        If I truly loved him though, wouldn't I want what's best for him? If I really loved him I would leave him with Kikyou and just get rid of Onigumo. But she wanted to drag him into hell! Don't be selfish Kagome, they're happy together. She couldn't have truly loved him, to have such a change of heart! She was bitter, and dead, can you truly say that you would do any better? .:.  
  
        I put my head down on my arms and cried, hoping that I could cry the sore place in my chest away. After who knew how long, I dried up feeling no better, and started putting camp away. When everything was packed up I started heading toward where Kikyou and Keade lived, dragging my feet, half hoping that Onigumo had already opened up to the demons and changed to Naraku.  
  
        I hesitated at the edge of the forest, watching the mouth of the cave, not wanting to enter when anyone else was there. I couldn't see if anyone was in the cave form where I was so I crept closer. Peering around the mouth of the cave I could just see inside. After my eyes adjusted the inside of the cave, I saw that the demons were already entering Onigumo! It was now or never. I gripped an arrow near the head, like a knife and prepared to leap forward.  
        "Kagome! Wait!"  
        The voice made me pull back at the last moment, I whirled around, not knowing what to expect. I certainly didn't expect to see InuYasha! "InuYasha?" I called hesitatingly.  
        "Come quickly into the trees, Kagome!"  
        I stumbled back out of the trees, in a daze, not quite sure what was happening. When I reached the trees InuYasha hugged me, surprising and winding me. "InuYasha! You remember me?"  
        "Not quite, I'm the InuYasha from the future, or the past, or the present...I mean, I was worried about you Kagome. When I saw you in that cave, and then you were late, and Keade sent me through the well, and your parents said you were gone." He hugged me again.  
        "InuYasha! We don't have much time! We have to kill Onigumo before he becomes Naraku." she said, realizing that this was the InuYasha from Feudal Japan.  
        "No, we can't, I'll explain it all to you once we get back through the well. I can't be seen here."  
        Then InuYasha started to run back through the forest, toward the well. Not sure what to do I just followed him. He picked me up gently and jumped down into the well, then jumped back. When he set me down I saw Shippou running toward me yelling, "She's back, she's back!"  
        Miroku and Sango walked down the path toward the well. "Calm down Shippou, let Kagome gather her wits before you attack her." Miroku said, picking up Shippou.  
        Then Sango said "Were all glad your okay, Kagome, why don't we go back to Keade's hut and explain everything over some tea."  
        InuYasha put an arm over my shoulder protectively and guided me to Keade's hut. I probably needed the help, everything was happening so quickly I wasn't sure I could have found the way on my own. I leaned into his body, ashamed of the fact that I was relived that I still had him. When we reached Keade's hut, Keade gave me a cup of tea and said, "Sit child, I can see you're confused, InuYasha tell her what transpired." I nodded mutely, sinking to the floor.  
        InuYasha sat next to me and said, "This all started when you were late coming back, so I went through the well to get you, but your mother said you had already gone. This puzzled me, so I back went through the well to talk to Keade, but before I reached her I suddenly remembered seeing you before I was tricked by Naraku. Of course this didn't make sense so I told Keade about this and she went and looked at the well. I'm not sure exactly what was wrong with it."  
        "Aye," Keade continued the story, "I knew something was wrong with the well, but I was not sure what, only that Naraku had somehow done something to the well, as a kind of goodbye gift. I managed to fix it so that InuYasha could go pick you up, and then come back. There was just one major problem. You couldn't kill Onigumo. If you had tried you would likely have killed yourself. It works like this, Naraku is the reason you went back in time, if you destroy him then you never would have gone back in time and you never would be able to destroy him. Do ye understand?" I slowly nodded. It made sense.  
        "Well I'm glad someone understands," grumbled InuYasha. He then pulled my face around and looked into my eyes. "I was worried about you Kagome." He then bent down and kissed me. This was the first time a boy had ever kissed me. It was like magic, I could feel the electricity flowing through wherever our bodies touched. Oblivious to the outside world we pulled apart and I looked into his eyes. "I love you InuYasha."  
        "I love you too."  
        Miroku started clapping, "Bravo!" Then Sango hit him and dragged him from the hut. "What?"  
        "Their love life is not a play!"

* * *

        InuYasha and I were walking through the woods when he stopped and held my hands. "Um, Kagome, I care about you a lot, and, um, well, I was wondering if, um... would you want to be my mate?" he said in a rush, his cheeks turning red.  
        "I'd love to, Inuyasha." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him again.

* * *

E/N: -chokes on fluff- So... fluffy... ?  
-bursts into anime-style tears-  It's OOooooOOOoooverrrr! T.T

* * *

Me: Wow...its kinda hard to belive that I got my very first story up.....this is kinda cool...my second ever story "published"....the first was in my middel school lit. mag.....anyways my chappys are pretty short...thats cuz i break where I think its good, not when i think its long enough...but my story was short..... sooo I don't mind if I get only a few reviews......like only five.....  
Sandy: Well..there _is_ a reson you have only five reviews....  
Aaron: That was a bad story..way to short. Sarah, you need to work on not sucking.  
Me: ::glares:: Don't use that name!  
Aaron: ::with a forced innoccence(sp?):: What name?  
Me: ::glares harder:: Don't use Sarah! If you don't stop I'll shake you again  
Aaron: ::cowering:: S-sorry your great Frogginess.  
Me: Much better. Don't forget to review!   
Cookie: ::gloomily:: Noones ever going to review...I'm going to be stuck on this lost little account forever and never see the rest of the world. 


End file.
